Getting Even
by MrGooseyMoose
Summary: Tai, a hungry smile perched upon his face, sees Matt in the shower one morning and gets a lot of fun out of it. Matt decides that revenge is a dish best served outside. Taito/Yamachi.


**This is a bit of lighthearted fun involving nudity, embarrassment and friendly revenge. **

* * *

"H-hey!" Matt turned away hastily and shouted over the spray of the shower. "What are you doing?!"

Tai smiled a particularly mischievous smile at his naked friend.

Matt hated when the brunet smirked like that; when he opened his mouth so wide that he brandished those great white canines of his, as if he thought Matt was some kind of a meal.

"I was gonna, you know-"

"Just get out already Tai." Matt readjusted to try and cover his bottom with his hands, and turned his face back towards the water.

"You didn't used to be so modest. What happened to the guy who was proud of his nudity?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "He got tired of you staring at him. That's what happened."

"Aw. And here I thought you liked the attention."

Matt decided to ignore that comment. "Is this your way of saying that you want to shower with me, or something?" He tried his best to sound cool, sarcastic, in control. "Because there's not enough space."

"I don't know. I'm sure I could squeeze my way in if I really tried."

That comment proved much harder to ignore. Matt kept his mouth tightly shut and pretended to continue showering, silently cursing the thing that was growing ever so slightly heavier between his legs.

But clearly Tai wasn't going to be forgotten about. His feet tapped against the bathroom tiles as he moved nearer to the naked blonde, and his voice grew lower, only barely audible over the running water. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Who said we were doing anything?" Matt said, turning further from Tai's sight.

Tai moved closer with another couple of quiet clatters. "'Cause I thought we could hang out here or something."

Matt rubbed his shoulder, flustered. "I was, uh, thinking we should meet up with the others today, instead."

"The others?" Tai's breathy voice cut out, and he whined. "But...we saw them the other day."

"So?"

"I just, uh...ok, sure. We'll do that."

"Are you going to leave now?" Matt tried, covering his crotch with his hands as Tai came closer still.

"If you ask me nicely."

"You have no shame. You know that?"

"Yeah. I know. And you have a really skinny-"

"Get out Tai!" Matt erupted, half turning as if he was going to chase Tai out of the room.

Tai jumped backwards. "Ok, ok. I'm going." He winked, laughed, licked his lips and left, only barely avoiding Matt's oncoming fist.

When Tai was long gone and the bathroom door was closed once more, Matt looked down at himself and thought about how unfair it was that Tai had got to see so much of him. He spent the rest of his time in the bathroom feeling embarrassed, and plotting a scheme of deadly reciprocation.

* * *

"You two seem weird today." Kari said later that day, when everybody had met up.

Matt stepped away from Tai again, and once more Tai stepped a little closer to Matt with a quiet laugh. Matt shoved him a little.

"He's just angry with me 'cause I saw him in the shower today." Tai said smugly.

"You saw him in the shower?" Sora cracked up. "Don't you lock the door Matt?"

Matt's shoulders dropped, but he didn't have a retort.

"You're lucky Tai. Matt would have killed me in your place." T.K. laughed.

"Don't get me wrong T.K. I tried to kill him. I just wasn't fast enough..." Matt mumbled, staring at the brunet in question.

Tai was smirking at him again with his canines out, hungry, wolfish, proud of himself, unaware that Matt fully intended to wipe that pride from his face. Soon. Matt held his cold, moping, deceptive stare, and Tai grinned wider.

"I don't know guys. I think Matt loves me too much to kill me."

"You think he loves you more than he loves T.K.?" Kari asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe." Tai stepped over to T.K., pulled off his hat and ruffled his hair. "You know, he didn't even kick me out straight away. He fluttered around all embarrassed like a sensitive flower. Isn't that right Matt?" Tai laughed jokingly, still facing away from the blonde.

Matt, deciding that now was as good a time as any, strode over to Tai, grabbed the sides of his shorts, hooked his thumbs into the brunet's underwear, and pulled it all down. There was a small moment where faces were blank, voices were dead and Tai's rear was very close to Matt's face, which Matt shamefully enjoyed, before Mimi squealed and everybody began to point and laugh screamingly.

"Wha-!?" Tai exclaimed, trying to pull away. He fell over the khaki shorts that were wrapped around his ankles and landed on his face, making the digidestined fall to the floor with him, tears in their lit up eyes. "I'm going to get you for this Matt!"

"You'll have to catch me first soccer boy," Matt called, already running away at top speed. Tai got to his feet, covered himself back up, and gave chase. On all sides, the only thing that could be heard was boundless, joyful laughter.

* * *

Matt had got a great head start, but of course he would only be able to run away from Tai for so long. He made it back to his apartment door, a grin still alive on his cheerful, albeit exhausted face, when Tai skated around the corner with a war cry and came running at him headfirst. Matt rushed through his front door, but wasn't able to close it fast enough to stop Tai from falling into the apartment and into his arms.

They stared at each other, heavily breathing to the sound of the front door closing behind them, until Matt's arms began to grow tired of holding the brunet up. "You wanna get off me?"

Tai clenched a fist as if he was going to throw it through Matt's stomach. He didn't really know what to do now. He had caught the blonde, but the moment was too far gone to start a fist fight. And it wasn't like he could give his friend a stern talking to, either. "You..." he growled, "You...!"

"I showed everybody your butt?" Matt cracked up.

Tai pushed away from Matt and gave him some space. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Yeah, well, I was just getting even. You started it."

"I did not! You big liar," Tai fought back.

"Hey. You came in while I was showering earlier," Matt retorted. "You weren't even sorry about it. And you just kept staring at me, and getting close to me, and it was really embarrassing...!"

"Well this was way more embarrassing! Everybody saw my...you know!" Tai whined. "Why couldn't you just have walked in on me in the shower or something, like I did to you? That would have at least been fair."

"I guess. But that would have been harder to pull off, too." Matt crossed his arms and smiled, and then began to laugh again. "I still can't believe you fell over!" He put a hand over his eyes and started giggling to himself.

"St-stop laughing!" Tai tried, but Matt wasn't listening. Tai was quickly growing redder, and angrier. His fists clenched tightly until his nails were digging into his palms. Finally, his emotions hitting their peak, he reached out with his vengeful paws in an attempt to pull down Matt's jeans.

Matt avoided the action by taking a step backwards, though. "Wh-what's wrong with you?" he asked, flustered. "Didn't you see enough of me in the shower this morning?"

The redness from Tai's face slowly faded, and his irritable edge seemed to dull, and grow soft. "No..." A mischievous smirk lit up his lips. "You kicked me out before I got to look at the best part. Remember?"

Matt prodded a finger into Tai's chest and inhaled as if to give a retort, but stopped short of words. Instead, he abruptly lurched forward and pressed his lips against Tai's in a great mushy mess. His prodding finger, along with a handful of its companions, lost itself in Tai's hair.

Tai kissed back energetically, unsure of how he had earned such pleasure, while his hands wondered over the blonde boy's body and grabbed at whatever stuck out. Matt grinned, and then Tai pulled back a little and smiled with _that _smile. The one that made Matt feel like a snack. "You taste great," Tai said. "I might, er...eat you up."

Matt smirked his own hungry, confident smirk straight back at the brunet. "I think I could deal with that."


End file.
